Harry potter and Boss baby crossover
by Littlek28
Summary: Two weeks into his summer break Harry Potter had seen the most unusual thing, a baby wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He may have seen some strange things before, but he had seen nothing as strange as this.
1. Newborn boss

One summer morning at Privet Drive Harry potter was busy working on his homework from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was about 5:00 in the morning and the Dursleys were still asleep and every now and then Harry would hear one of Dudley's loud snores, and it wasn't until then when Harry heard the doorbell ring, he was so surprised that he dropped his quill on the wooden floorboards of his bedroom. Harry got up very quietly and looked into his aunt and uncles bedroom. Apparently they were still asleep so Harry decided to go and see who it was, two years ago Harry probably wouldn't dare to answer the door. But since it was so early and since Harry thought it would just be hilarious to see his uncle's small mustache bristle up in anger to see Harry answering the door, he did dare to do it. Harry expected to see a package on the doorstep but as he slowly opened he was so shocked to see a baby in a business suit standing there looking through a briefcase. Harry slammed the door shut without giving a care in if his aunt and uncle woke up or not as he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming but he was not. Harry was about to open the door again when he heard his uncle's harsh yell coming from the top of the stairs, "BOY, just what do you think you're doing?" "Standing here," Harry said innocently. "Don't give me that tone, I heard the door close." Harry thought about what to say next but his uncle pushed past him and opened the door, Harry shut his eyes tight, if his uncle had seen that baby on the doorstep he would probably have a heart attack, but his response was so unusual that Harry might have had a heart attack out of shock. "Petunia, it's here!" The next moment his aunt came rushing down the stairs with utter happiness on her face, "Oh Vernon it's beautiful!" she shrieked as she picked up (To Harry's surprise) the baby from the front doorstep. Petunia went into the living room with the baby in her arms and Harry starring back at her in utter confusion, _Why were the Durlseys acting like this, they hate anything that has to do with magic so why would they just act completely normal when a baby with a briefcase and a business suit is on their door step?_ But within seconds all of his questions had been answered when his uncle had turned him around, "Look that baby is a brand new member of the Dursley family and I forbid you to go anywhere near that baby with your wand and any other things your type use that's magic do you hear me?" "Um, yeah ok," Harry said still quite confused about the situation.

Having the new baby around was the most wonderful time harry had ever had at the Dursleys, although he couldn't say the same for Dudley. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were so busy taking care of the baby all day that they didn't give Dudley all of the attention he used to have. Harry on the other hand liked it this way because he got to be alone all day and he barely had to do the housework anymore, but after a few weeks everything started to get out of hand.


	2. Meet the boss

At first Harry was ok with the baby being around but it started to become to much to take, whenever he set foot downstairs he always stepped onto a baby toy of some sort, and the baby would cry all night long which made Harry have trouble sleeping at night. It almost seemed like this baby was taking over the house, but his spirits were high because in no longer than four weeks he would be boarding the Hogwarts express leaving the three Dursleys to take care of that baby. Since Harry was able to spend more time alone in his room he decided to write a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them about the baby, he only sent one because he got the news that Hermione was staying at the Burrow for the rest of her break. _Dear Ron and Hermione, The craziest thing happened to me a few weeks ago, a baby wearing a business uniform and carrying a briefcase showed up at my aunt and uncles doorstep! And guess what, they were completely fine with it, it's almost like they've gone mad. Everything else has been normal though, I hope to see you soon, Harry. _Harry read through his letter a few more times and decided to send it, but before he could call Hedwig down from her cage she was already ready with her leg stuck out for the letter. She had been acting like this ever since an owl from Ron's house came over to give Harry his birthday present, and Hedwig took that as a competition so Harry had to keep the windows shut to prevent Hedwig from taking blank pieces of parchment as if it were a letter.

Again Harry was working on his homework for school, but something was odd, it was just quiet really really quiet. All of the Dursleys were asleep, and when I say all of them, I mean all of them, even the baby was asleep. Harry tried to concentrate on his schoolwork but it was just too difficult, and and following his inner voice Harry got up and crept slowly down the hallway and stopped at the baby's bedroom door. _Should I really be doing this? _Harry thought, _No you shouldn't you're just being an idiot, you'll just wake up the baby and get in trouble, but what if somethings wrong, this is really out of the ordinary. _Making up his mind, Harry pushed open the door very slowly, and to his surprise he saw the baby sitting up and talking into it's baby phone. Harry crept down and listened hard, he was probably imagining it, obviously baby's can't talk, but as he listened Harry learned that this one actually can. "... the usual, sleep deprivation and a whole bunch of other stuff..." The baby's voice sounded so businesslike and it was deep but not so deep, Harry kept on listening, "The missions not going so well though, there's not so much baby love going around in this neighborhood, I'm going to have to make some -" The baby stopped talking Harry was visible in the center of the room and the baby could see him, Harry who was trying to leave and stepped onto a baby toy, slipped and fell down.


	3. Chapter 3

h


End file.
